The dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone is also known as the dual-network dual-standby phone, which combines the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network and the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network. Typically, one dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone can be inserted simultaneously with two cards from different networks, and both cards are activated at the same time, and the user can make a call, answer a call, and send and receive the SMS (Small Message) without switching the networks, moreover, such dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone can support a variety of value-added services to enable the business people enjoy the freedom of the mobile office and the fun of the rest and entertainment. In addition, the user can preset the order of incoming and outgoing calls, thus the use is very convenient.
For the communication systems, the dual-mode dual-standby online phone is a dual-network dual-standby mobile phone. At present, the mobile communication network mainly has two modes: one is the GSM network, and the other is the CDMA network, and the dual-network due-standby mobile phone can resolve the problem that one phone cannot enjoy two networks at the same time. The biggest feature of the dual-network dual-standby mobile phone is: it can ensure that the mobile phone cards of the two networks, CDMA and GSM, can work in the same phone at the same time to truly achieve the free connection of the two networks, to reach the world advanced level of the dual-mode communication technology. Based on these advantages, using the dual-mode duel-standby function to attract the user groups becomes a strategy of the operator and has a wide range of applications.
The basic framework of the dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone is already relatively mature, FIG. 1 is a basic structure diagram of the dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the basic framework of the dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone uses the master-slave architecture form, and the signals from the microphone, the handset and the headset can switch between the two processors, the master and slave processors, through the analog switch. Based on this architecture, some functions have very high requirements on the design, for example: the call recording function. The channels of the handset and microphone are switched through the switch, when the call is from the slave processor side, the microphone and handset are directly connected with the slave processor, and the master processor cannot directly obtain the audio signal, and vice versa. That is, for a mobile phone based on this dual-mode dual-standby architecture, the call recordings of the master slave processors can only be performed through their respective processors, however, the playback of the recording is completed through the control of the master processor, therefore, how the master processor obtains and plays the slave processor's recording file would be a problem.
At present, in order to resolve the problem of the master processor obtaining and playing the slave processor's recording file, a viable implementation method is: after the slave processor completes the recording alone, it transmits the recording to the master processor through the data channel, and the master processor plays the recording. Here, the data channel transmits the digital signal, and the data channel is usually a serial port or a USB port; moreover, the data transmitted by the data channel can only be transmitted properly through the software control as well as the appropriate protocol. However, since on the one hand, the recording formats of the master and slave processors are different, the master processor is not able to directly play the slave processor's recording file; on the other hand, the data amount of the call recording is relatively large, the data transmission will affect the system operating efficiency, therefore, the call recording implementation method of the dual-mode dual-standby mobile phone should be improved.